sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteorite(Deyvan Salez)
Meteorite is a gem created by Deyvan Salez He was created by a lone alien survivor in a gem colony, and ended up being semi-perfect Appearance Meteorite is a tall, big gem. He wears no armor, but has a helm that covers his long, black hair. On his body are multiple red scars, similar to Jasper. He has a small, torn cape on his back too. His arms are long and thick too. Personality Meteorite is a fierce gem, who is most of the time serious.. He gets mad very easily, and is offended frequently. But, he is also cocky, and very impatient. Over time he ended up becoming less cocky, but he still kind of is. In the dimension in which he became a Crystal Gem, he learned not to be mad at others, and himself if he loses, or isn't strong enough for others. But he still does get angry. He also became ambitious, and never gave up until the end. However, if he stayed in homeworld, he wouldn't have changed much, he'd only become more angry and ambitious, and cocky. His gem is on his right wrist Weapon Meteorite's weapon are gauntlets that can burn. Nothing much here. History Meteorite was born by a lone survivor in a gem colony. This lone survivor fought many gems, and shattered them. However the survivor was dying. It created a gem at a dead Kindergarten in it's image, hoping it would DESTROY all Gems. However, this wasn't the case. Meteorite turned semi-perfect, and was just assumed to be a normal gem that came out late. He was assigned under White Diamond, but White Diamond decided that Meteorite should help other gems train. His students we're okay, and he trained them. However he admired Sunstone and Bloodstone for excelling in combat, and for doing what they want to do, under the law of the Diamonds. He made a special friend named Green Sphene. The two were close to each other and liked their personalities and fought together. They opened up to each other, and Green Sphene revealed that she travels through dimensions unwillingly. Meteorite was upset that he might've never see Green Sphene again, but she frequently visited Meteorite, and the two became close friends. This is where Meteorite's story splits in two halves. Meteorite would decide to stay at homeworld, and he wouldn't be in the war, due to him not wanting to be involved in it, and due to being on a colony far far away. However, in another dimension his Alien Father spoke to him from the dead, and it said that it was watching Meteorite this whole time, while dead. It convinced Meteorite to join the Crystal Gems, and became a powerful troop. He was either known as a Fierce Commander, or a Huge Help to the Crystal Gems. Powers and abilites Basic era-1 abilities, however he is unable to shapeshift * Pyrokinesis- Meteorite has the ability to control fire, and create fire. He doesn't use this a whole lot, but he is proficent. He may accidentally set things on fire for no reason * Stretchy arms- Meteorite has very stretchy arms. They can spring forward, and hit people from afar. With his gauntlets, this proves to be a devastating ability in combination with his Gauntlets * Super strength- Meteorite has strength far beyond most gems, with a full power punch able to break many armors, however Meteorite is slow while charging his punches Main Weaknesses * Big target- Meteorite is an incredibly big target, making hitting him easy.. This doesn't help that Meteorite is also.. * Not very durable- Meteorite isn't the most durable gem in the world. Infact, he's not really that durable at all! * Accidental flame blasts- Meteorite can accidentally shoot flame blasts out of nowhere * Cocky, and ambitious- Meteorite is a bit too cocky and ambitious. * Too angered easily- Meteorite is able to be taunted easily, making him less defensive when taunted. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters